official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Carson County, Texas
Carson County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 6,182. Major roads Interstate 40 Interstate 40 Business US Route 60 US Route 287 Texas State Highway 136 Texas State Highway 152 Texas State Highway 207 Geography Adjacent counties Gray County (east) Hutchinson County (north) Roberts County (northeast) Moore County (northwest) Armstrong County (south) Potter County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 87.84% White (5,430) 9.12% Hispanic or Latino (564) 2.22% Other (137) 0.82% Black or African American (51) 4.9% (302) of Carson County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Carson County has very low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.45 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Groom - 574 Panhandle - 2,452 Skellytown - 473 White Deer - 1,000 Unincorporated communities Conway Climate Fun facts * In 1926 Skelly Oil Company purchased a 320-acre (130 ha) lease from Henry Schafer, a local rancher on whose land the Roxana oil pool was located. Schafer platted a new townsite, which he named "Skelly" in honor of the company's founder and president, William Grove Skelly of Tulsa, Oklahoma. * There is a 19-story cross located next to Interstate 40 just northwest of the town limits. This 190-foot-tall (58 m) free-standing cross can be seen from 20 miles (32 km) away. Surrounding the base of the cross are life-sized statues of the 14 Stations of the Cross. Inspired by this cross, residents of Effingham, Illinois, erected a similar cross that is 8 feet (2.4 m) taller. Many claim this cross to be the largest in the Western Hemisphere. However, it is smaller than the cross erected in the Valle de los Caídos in Spain, located at 40°38′29″N 04°09′26″W and elevated 500 feet (152.4 m) overground. The cross is also 18 feet (5.5 m) shorter than the 208 ft (63 m) cross at the Mission Nombre de Dios in St. Augustine, Florida, and shorter than the 213-foot-tall (65 m) Lakeuden Risti cross-shaped church tower in Seinäjoki, Finland. The movie Leap of Faith was filmed on location near the site of the cross in Groom, but the movie was filmed before the cross was built. * Also in Groom one can find a leaning water tower, sometimes called The Leaning Tower of Texas or The Leaning Tower of Britten, which currently serves as a decorative item and roadside attraction. The leaning tower was originally a functioning water tower which was slated for demolition until Ralph Britten bought it and moved it to serve as a sign for his truck stop and tourist information center (located on a stretch of interstate that was once a part of U.S. Route 66). This truck stop can still be seen, set back off the road behind the tower, now boarded up and in disrepair following a devastating fire decades ago. The leaning water tower still remains a popular target for cameras, and the town of Groom turns on a large colored star mounted on the top around Christmas time. The water tower is a common image from Route 66 photography books. * A statue of a white deer stands on a concrete pedestal in the middle of the town of White Deer's main intersection. At its base is a historical marker, erected in 1965, that commemorates the town's rich history. * White Deer is historically more prone to tornadoes than most of the Panhandle, although it has not had a strong one since 1976. * In September 1942 the Pantex Ordnance Plant was built on 16,076 acres (65.06 km2) of southwestern Carson County land, to pack and load shells and bombs in support of the World War II effort. Operations ceased August 1945, and in 1949 the site was sold to Texas Tech University at Amarillo for agricultural experimentation. Pantex reopened in 1951 as a nuclear weapons assembly plant. In 1960, Pantex began high explosives development in support of the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory in California. Pantex has a long-term mission to safely and securely maintain the nation’s nuclear weapons stockpile and dismantle weapons retired by the military. * White Deer in 1909 became home to Polish Catholic immigrants, who had first settled Panna Maria in Karnes County before migrating to Carson County. Category:Texas Counties